The Fourteenth's Memories
by MidnightEmber
Summary: AU-fic! He was only given a number, Fourteen...and the memories of a military slave. He remembered nothing else...until he met Kanda.
1. First Encounter

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Summary: **Fourteen that's all he remembers...that and being a military slave. How will Kanda help Allen uncover his past memories? AU

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning:** violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the DGM characters!

* * *

**Chapter One: First Encounter**

Tyki watched the countryside in the Seventh sector of the Millennium Empire as he stood before his tent. He had just finished the last round of battle they needed to keep the peace in the sector and he was ready to return home to his castle where he would spend his time with his favourite underling, Fourteen, loyally by his side. That was what he _wanted_ to do however couldn't when the most important piece was missing.

Fourteen was missing.

After the battle had been won, Tyki had ordered everyone to begin a role call to check who had died, who was missing and who had been wounded. When the roles returned and he realized that Fourteen was missing, Tyki flew into a frenzy. Everyone in the military knew no one messed with the General Tyki Mikk...especially when he was angry.

He'd nearly destroyed their camp in rage and that was never a good sign. Tents had been knocked over and the wounded disturbed as they were being healed. Those that were resting had been woken and this entire disturbance had occurred over the one missed soldier. The sooner Tyki had Fourteen returned to him the better for everyone who decided to approach their commander.

The military under his command had lost sight of his favourite underling. He didn't have a name and was only called by number, Fourteen and even then it wasn't much of a name. Tyki had desired to call him another name however the Earl, ruler over the Millenium Empire who had raised the boy as a battle slave had told him not to, fearing his memories would resurface ruining the time and money he had spent to develop the boys skills. There was something in that boy's memory that the Earl didn't want him to remember not that it truly bothered Tyki he only lusted after the boy's body not his memory.

Of course the reason Fourteen had been given to Tyki was because he was extremely strong in magic use and deadly with a sword. That combination was hard to find. Accompanied with snowy white hair and silver eyes the boy was drop dead gorgeous as well as useful. Fourteen was given the title of Captain under Lord Tyki at the age of only thirteen when he had finished his training.

The Earl had been very generous with that trust. After all he had been given the one that his master had loved the most rather than say his older sister who had been loyal for much longer. It definitely boosted Tyki's ego amongst his siblings well when they actually got together.

"Where is he?" Tyki demanded moving towards the other Captain.

Tyki had asked them to do one simple thing. Look after my underling when he is with you and they couldn't even do such a simple job. Now he had to locate him before anything happened to the boy.

"We don't know. We don't know! He fell in the river during a fight and that was the last we saw of him!"

Tyki almost kicked the captain before him however reframed that would only make him more upset and he didn't need that currently. He needed a clear head to find Fourteen not one filled with rage.

"Follow the river and find him! Contact me when you do and nothing else!" Tyki shouted.

Well there goes that plan....Tyki was furious. He couldn't calm down at all. They had lost Fourteen. What was he supposed to do now? The Earl had given the boy to him and Tyki had gladly taken him. Tyki loved the boy with a ferocity that couldn't be stopped especially since the boy didn't fight back. He obeyed Tyki's _every_ command. Not to mention he _owned_ the boy. He would not give up the boy willingly ever.

Whoever was responsible for this 'little' mishap was going to pay dearly. No one lost one of Tyki's possessions without paying a price normally his life. He would find Fourteen and he would never leave the boy alone again.

x-x-x-x-x

Kanda was walking down the dirt path following Lavi. The idiot was obviously angry that Kanda had told him yet again that he meant nothing to him but it was only a matter of minutes before he came bouncing back up to him happy as ever. Lavi always did much to Kanda's annoyance. Somehow no matter what he called the bakausagi he always came back unaffected. Where does that bunny-boy hide his emotions?

Kanda cursed looking back at the village they had just left. Sure it was small and out of the way but they weren't going to risk being discovered by the military by living in town. No they lived outside of the town meaning every time they needed provisions they had to walk all the way to town and back. It was a real bother especially when Teidoll demanded that he should remain behind being the eldest.

"Che." He was annoyed now.

Kanda looked up to see Lavi nowhere in front of him. A vein in his forehead throbbed in anger. Damn that stupid usage what did he think they were doing? Playing Hide and Seek? There was no way he would play that game with anyone let alone someone that annoyed him to no end.

Kanda glanced around to see Lavi kneeling beside something to his left. As he moved closer he saw that it was a boy lying unconscious on the river bank, his legs still in the water. As Kanda neared them he noticed the clothes the boy was wearing. It was the military uniform of the Millennium Empire who now had all control of all fourteen sections of the kingdom. The black uniform with golden lining wasn't torn as far as he could tell which mean that the boy could still be alive.

"Oi! Usagi leave the pile of shit behind." Kanda said.

"Come on Yu-chan~! We can't just leave him out here on his own!" Lavi whined still kneeling beside the boy.

"Don't call me that." Kanda growled grabbing the hilt of his beloved sword Mugen.

Kanda simply glared at the soldier lying before them. Lavi had obviously pulled him out of the river. He looked over the boy's small form. For a soldier he was defiantly very young maybe about thirteen. Then he noticed the tattoo hidden beneath the snowy white hair. It was red and started just above his eye brow in an inverted pentacle continuing to just above his cheekbone. A small tick crossed the line underneath his eye.

It was the mark of a slave . . . not just a slave but a slave to someone of great importance especially if it was on the eye.

"He's a slave." Kanda stated.

"We can't just leave him here then! Can we please take him back with us!" Lavi whined.

"Fine."

"You're the best Yuu-chan."

"Che."

In the end it was Kanda who had to pick up the lifeless boy and carry him while Lavi carried the remainder of the supplies they had bought in the nearby town. Kanda had to admit that the boy was defiantly dangerous if he was in the military at his age but there was something about him . . . he couldn't explain it. The boy was a complete mystery and Kanda needed to know more about him or even the military he served. Any information would be better than none. That way they could be better prepared for what was to come.

Teidoll their adoptive father was sitting in the living room when Kanda and Lavi walked in carrying the soldier. Lavi simply dropped the supplies on the ground only caring about the boy while Kanda carried him gently.

"My, what happened to the poor child?" Teidoll said rushing forward as Kanda carried him up stairs.

Obviously it didn't bother him what the boy was wearing. Perhaps the idiot of an adult believed he was worth redemption or something along those lines. It was definitely unlikely that it would work out if this boy tried.

"We don't know. We found him washed up on the bank." Lavi said watching intently as Kanda laid him down on the only spare bed in the house.

Teidoll looked upon the unconscious form and almost gasped in surprise. The boy had snowy white hair and such pale skin. The mark of the slave was over his left eye. He could almost be the heir to the Fourteenth sector if only . . .

"Why he looks quite similar to . . ."

"To whom, old man." Kanda said as he pulled the child's boots off.

"No it couldn't be possible. My memories must be faulty since that child died many years ago." Teidoll said sadly.

"What do we do with him?" Lavi asked looking at the boy worriedly.

"There is nothing we can do until he wakes." Teidoll confirmed.

Kanda watched as the boy's chest rose and fell with his breathing. This boy was military and completely against everything his family stood for yet he couldn't help but wonder why such a boy was lying so simply on that river bank. Was it because others were envious of his ability? Obviously it wasn't because he was born into a wealthy family not with the slave mark branded on his face. Who could this boy be?

Then there were the obvious questions such as what the Millennium Empire was planning and what information they had. The boy was part of the military after all even if he could only tell them a small amount it would prepare them for the counter attack to claim back the Fourteenth sector from the empire. Kanda wondered so much however only the boy could answer those questions. Hopefully the brat would wake soon because Kanda had a lot of questions and he expected answers.

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	2. Awakening

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning:** violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DGM characters!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Awakening**

Bandits. Kami how Kanda despised bandits. They were rude, loud and generally annoying, similar to that idiot Lavi but at least he could ignore that idiot on occasion. The worst part of this situation was he couldn't do anything to stop them. Why? That would alert the military and then they would be discovered . . . the remnants of the Fourteenth Lord's court.

That wasn't allowed to happen so here they were kneeling outside their house acting defenceless so they wouldn't be caught, allowing the bandits to pillage their home and any supplies that they had recently bought. Yeah that was a great way to rise up against the military . . . act defenceless . . .

"Everyone outside!" the bandits yelled.

"We are outside you idiot." Kanda said.

The bandit simply glared at him while watching as they remained calmly to the side. The other members of their group were inside probably trashing the place in an attempt to locate anything of any value.

This was the third time this month that they had been targeted by bandits since they were so far from the town border. However they wouldn't find anything worth stealing here. Everything worth any value was still kept in the Fourteenth's abandoned castle where everyone from the empire feared to go. So it was pretty safe for them who once lived inside castle walls to hide things there if for only a short time.

Speaking of hiding . . . weren't they hiding a military brat inside still?

Kanda almost stood up and killed the bandit before him in an attempt to control his anger. The moyashi was still inside their house along with several of the bandits . . . that could either be bad or disastrous. There was nothing good with this scenario. Why couldn't anything good ever happen to them?

"Hey Yu-chan isn't the soldier boy still inside?" Lavi whispered.

Obviously Lavi was slow on the uptake. At least he knew what was happening around them then.

"Shit." Kanda swore under his breath as he heard the bandits' crash into their furniture searching for valuable items.

Kanda didn't even bother to correct Lavi about his name. He was too preoccupied with the current problem. The boy was still inside and so were the bandits. If they found the boy, the bandits would do one of two things. They would either take the boy to one of the castles nearby and ask for a finder's fee or take the boy and torture him to death . . . that was if they hated the empire enough to do so. Kanda was hoping they didn't. He still wanted to question the brat for information.

Suddenly a cry came from inside and everything went silent until more people began to scream. Outside everyone froze in shock and some in terror listening to screams that seemed to echo hellishly from inside. Blood covered the front window as someone collapsed against it after being cut down by their mystery opponent. No one could see through the windows anymore as the blood continued to grow. The screams echoed ominously around the area.

"What's happening inside?" Lavi asked curiously though he was pale.

"I do believe our soldier boy has awoken." Teidoll answered fearfully.

They knew taking in a military soldier would be dangerous but they had hoped that they weren't going to be in any danger from them. It seemed unlikely now. Again everything went silent and all that was heard was the soft footsteps of the attacker as he moved towards the front door . . .

x-x-x-x-x

When Fourteen woke, he looked around. This was not his room in his master's castle, this was somewhere completely different. Usually he woke in either a tent of a room that was covered in luxurious furniture. The tent was always Tyki's since he never was allowed far when not in battle and the luxurious room was also Tyki's. Technically he didn't own anything that was his since Tyki bought everything for him. So waking up in different surroundings was new to him.

Taking in his surroundings, he realized that he was in a very ordinary room, plain white sheets, with matching white curtains and a wooden floor. It was nothing extraordinary especially when his room in Tyki's castle was grander than this. He guessed this house belonged to his saviour or saviours; Fourteen wasn't quite sure which yet nor did he particularly care. All he wanted to do was return to Tyki, his master and await further orders.

Fourteen stood and realized that he was still dressed and they had only bothered to remove his boots . . . how long had he been asleep? More importantly, how long had he been in the river that washed him downstream? Would it be possible to walk back to camp from here? If so then he would--

A loud crash from downstairs broke his train of thought followed by a shout of "Everybody outside!" Bandits, he realized. It figures that a poor family like this would be robbed so easily, he thought.

Fourteen looked around for a weapon to use. He'd lost his sword somewhere during the battle or did he lose it when he fell into the river? He wasn't entirely positive on that yet but he needed one to defend himself from people he met. Not discovering one in the room he cautiously moved into the corridor after putting his boots on, only to find a sword hanging on the wall obviously for decoration however it would do for the purpose Fourteen needed it for.

Silently, he made his way downstairs and immediately killed the guy guarding the stairs by thrusting the sword through the man's back. It was quick and easy nothing extraordinary about this kill. It was just like anything else he'd already done but then why did he always feel so guilty about it afterwards?

_Do not think, only strike._

Blood sprayed across the tiled floor towards the door as he pulled his sword from the body. Everything went silent as the man hit the floor. Fourteen didn't waste any time as he moved silently forward. No one ever heard him moving which he was grateful for. His magic would always protect him.

_Give them no chance to attack_.

Turning he made his way into the kitchen, cutting down the first person he saw making the guy hit the window, his blood smearing across the glass blocking out the sunlight. He wasn't dead yet but the amount of blood he was losing from his back would kill him in minutes alone. Fourteen moved on.

_It's either you or them._

The next bandit chose to run at him however he used his sword and sliced him across the stomach; the blood sprayed at him and covered the front of Fourteen's uniform including his face. The man fell forward screaming in pain as his intestine fell to the floor before him.

_Never reveal your emotions. _

The last two impaled each other when Fourteen dodged their attack. Together they fell to the floor motionless. The man he had gutted was still screaming on the floor though it would only be a short amount of time before he too joined them in death.

Once he knew there were no more bandits inside, he moved towards the front door. Momentarily the sunlight blinded him but his eyes focused quickly to note two guys standing before him and one by his saviours or so he guessed that was who they were since they looked shocked to see that he was awake and moving. However his magic had always healed him swiftly so he wasn't worried about any of that.

Fourteen moved without hesitation and quickly killed the first bandit by cleanly slicing of his head earning him another shower of blood. He would have to change into something else later as his entire body was covered in blood from multiple people however he didn't allow any of it to faze him.

Faintly he heard gasps whether from shock or awe of his abilities he wasn't sure nor was he about to stop and ask. The second guy ran at him and he ducked to avoid the bandit before turning sharply and running him through with his sword. The guy fell off his sword landing dead on the ground with a thud. The third began to run away however Fourteen lifted his sword and threw it at him like a spear aiming directly for his head and reaching the target. Silence surrounded them.

Fourteen walked calmly over to the body and withdrew the sword from the head. The boy turned his head towards their group and watched as Kanda stood. He was pretty sure he was still covered in the bandits blood but that didn't bother him, he knew that the people wouldn't be able to stand him now. No one had ever understood that the blood covering him didn't make him a monster. It was the actual apathy that he killed with.

He would have to leave them before they turned him out or attacked him of their own accord since he didn't desire to take more lives needlessly. The safest place for him would be at one of the military castles at least there he would be able to change out of these clothes. Without even a hesitation, the child began to walk away from them carrying the sword which was leaving a bloody path behind it as blood dripped from the tip.

Kanda reached him before he could open the gate and began to forcefully drag him backwards towards the house. Thankfully the brat didn't struggle. Fourteen didn't really see the point in struggling. They had helped him somewhere along the way obviously so they weren't about to hurt him . . . hopefully. They also didn't appear to react in disgust when he was still covered in blood.

They entered the house again and Fourteen saw everyone pause at the mess he had created inside. The man with long raven hair just kept dragging him though as if the mess he created was nothing to him. When they were back in the room he had woken in he was finally let go for a short amount of time. Once again he was dragged this time into a bathroom and stripped of everything but his white long sleeved shirt before being pushed into a cold shower.

Fourteen repressed a shudder from the cold. Often when he was given cold showers and shivered he would be beaten after not that his master knew about that. The servants wanted him to be disciplined and took it upon themselves when their master was out. They would do it for just about anything as well. They would beat into him etiquette of many different things. It wasn't pleasant but he could do nothing about it.

He allowed the water to fall completely upon him watching as the blood covering him swirled down the drain. Obviously satisfied that he was clean, the male pulled him out and threw some clothes at him ordering him to get dressed before leaving the room.

Silently, he did as he was told. Sure he didn't have to obey him but when given an order he simply couldn't disobey it had become second nature to obey commands. He pulled on the long sleeved white shirt that was too long for his small arms and the black pants that lay beside him. Stepping out of the bathroom he was greeted by every single person that he had seen outside.

"Che, you're not properly clean but it'll do."

Fourteen watched as the raven haired boy pulled him back to the bed, pushing him unceremoniously under the covers. They talked quietly amongst themselves for a moment. Fourteen immediately picked up that they guy with the raven hair was named Yuu Kanda. Then there was the red head who was Lavi. The old man was Teidoll and there was also Daisya and Marie. He curiously (not that he showed it) watched them before they turned quietly in is direction.

"Child what is your name?" Teidoll asked.

"I am Fourteen." He watched as everyone had weary looks on their faces.

Was something he said wrong? He didn't believe so all he had done was answered their question after all. That was what his master called him. That was what everyone called him so he naturally assumed that it was his name.

"Alright, Fourteen, how old are you?" Teidoll wondered.

"I do not remember."

The group sighed and Fourteen couldn't help but wonder why his answers were annoying his rescuers. They weren't incorrect as far as he knew so why were they acting as if they were wrong?

"You need to eat, Fourteen, you haven't eaten anything in three days." Lavi said.

"I do not eat."

The group grew angry then and for the life of Fourteen he couldn't figure out why.

"What do you mean?" Daisya asked.

"I have nutrient supplements. Eating makes me ill."

"Che I don't care you will eat the food I bring you!" Kanda barked.

Then Fourteen did something they never expected, his normally apathetic face morphed into a glare directed at them. He hadn't shown any emotion whilst killing a group of humans but when mentioned food he became angry. What was wrong with this child?

"I will be punished if my master discovers I have eaten." Fourteen snarled.

"Well he isn't here at the moment so deal with it Moyashi."

Kanda was seriously getting annoyed now. The boy was a slave and obeyed every word his 'master' said regardless of whom was in front of him currently. It was like every command was burned into his mind and he couldn't escape them. It frustrated Kanda to even consider if there were other children like him out there.

"That isn't my name."

"Well I doubt 'Fourteen' is your true name so live with it Moyashi."

Fourteen watched as Kanda sat beside him. Without warning, Kanda shoved a spoonful of some kind of soup into his mouth while grabbing his nose. Reluctantly, Fourteen swallowed the soup so he could breathe again. The soup tasted of chicken and was surprisingly good which shocked Fourteen. It wasn't making him feel sick at all so he hesitantly took another mouthful. This is actually good and it's not making me ill like master said it would, he thought. Maybe he could get away with eating just this once. Maybe he wouldn't be punished when he returned.

"Will you eat now?"

Fourteen looked up into the worried faces of his saviours and slowly nodded his head afraid of using his voice for any length of time. They smiled contently as he continued to eat of his own free will before leaving him to rest. It was now time for the clean up ahead of them and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	3. The Beginning

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning:** violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend:**

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

_Allen walked down a dirt road trailing behind a tall man wearing a shabby suit and top hat. Allen loved him with all his heart but he had yet to show anything in return. He was always teaching him lessons but only his father ever showed him love. Mana was always too busy. _

"_Mana, when will father return?"_

_Allen watched as Mana's eyes sadden. He couldn't help but ask. He truly missed his father yet somehow he could tell that his father was no longer here and had departed to the next life. Mana had never told him that yet he could feel it and it made him feel even lonelier. His magic just knew that his father would never return to them. _

"_Can we return home?" Allen asked. _

_Mana stopped and turned kneeling down in front of Allen to look him in the eyes. This was some of the first indication that Mana had returned to showing him love. It was probably as close as he was ever going to get._

"_You are too young to take the responsibilities of the Fourteenth yet. When you are older we shall return home but not any sooner. Do you understand?"_

_Allen nodded his head even though a heavy weight was on his heart. Travelling was beginning to tire him a lot more than it should and Mana wasn't exactly the best of company to have. Not that he was complaining that Mana was there. He loved Mana like he did his father yet he felt as if something were missing. He longed to return home where his friends were. Allen wanted to relax and run around the castle exploring every single room he could find. Yet there was no returning now. _

_Mana had told him that there would be nothing to return to currently as the Empire had destroyed everything he held dear yet he felt as if Mana was wrong in some way . . . his magic knew that there was something to return to._

_-xxx-xxx-xxx-_

"_Mana . . . Mana!" Allen shouted at the lifeless corpse._

_Mana lay motionless on the ground in the snow no longer moving. Allen knew that it was far too late to help him and should have left the area immediately in case he was caught however he couldn't leave Mana behind. He couldn't let go of his past and Mana was the only person he had left._

"_Mana, please don't die! Don't leave me alone. You promised me that we would return home soon!" Allen pleaded._

_Allen cried into the jacket of his beloved Mana in an attempt to wake the man. It was pointless yet he couldn't help it. He had given up on living with nothing waiting for him. Now that Mana was gone he was left alone in the world. _

_Suddenly he felt strong hands pull him effortlessly from Mana while two men reached for his body._

"_Mana don't let them take me please! I don't want to go with them. I want to stay with you Mana!" Allen screams reached deaf ears as he was thrown carelessly into a carriage._

"_My dear Allen . . . don't worry, I shall make you forget everything . . ."_

x-x-x-x-x

My name isn't Fourteen it's Allen, Allen Walker. That was Fourteen . . . no, Allen's first thought as he woke up. Tears cascaded down his face from the dream. He didn't ever remember crying except for in that dream. That dream was defiantly no dream it was a memory . . . one of his memories.

It had been far too long since he had remembered something. He had remembered small things on occasion like the places he could never remember travelling to though he knew he'd been there once. Tyki had told him that memories were fickle and that he had forgotten because there was nothing important to remember. But that was wrong Mana had cared . . . he was important to Allen.

That meant that this 'Mana' was related to him somehow. Well he defiantly wasn't his father that much was certain but they were close. He had travelled with Mana when he was no longer at home. Allen couldn't help but wonder what or even where his home was. Could it still be standing? Where there people who knew about his past? Knowing answer wouldn't come to him, Allen decided that he should wake up.

Standing, Allen found a plain white shirt and dark grey pants to wear before pulling his boots on and walking out of the room that was given to him. He knew that he should have told someone that he was awake but he didn't care he just wanted to move and if that meant not telling anyone he was awake then so be it.

Opening the door he looked around and realized that no one was guarding the door which meant they really did trust him which was strange due to his military status. Allen made his way downstairs and realized that they must have cleaned up his 'mess' after he fell asleep in the room as everything was spotless. Looking to his left into what he believed was a lounge room he found no one, the same was found while looking right into the kitchen. No one was around and there was no mess. Allen guessed they were sleeping like he had after all it was still early in the morning and the sun was only just peaking over the horizon.

Curiously he walked outside. Standing in the middle of the yard was Kanda. He was holding a long sword similar to the one he picked up yesterday. Allen sat down on the bottom step in front of the door watching as Kanda practiced his sword skills. He was remarkably talented, almost as talented as Allen himself. Suddenly Kanda turned around, sword raised ready to attack until he saw it was simply Allen. Allen didn't even flinch.

"Did I wake you Moyashi?" Kanda said lowering his sword.

"I usually wake this early." Allen said emotionlessly.

"Why?"

"I'm instructed to do so by my master if I don't the servants beat me."

At this Kanda scowled. Why was the Moyashi so willing to obey his master whoever it was? He had no memories of another life simply the life of a military slave. That was hardly a life for a small boy yet that was the life he guessed the Moyashi had lead until now meaning his skills were extremely developed.

"Here . . ." Kanda said throwing a sheathed sword at Allen.

"You wish to spar with me?" he asked cautiously in case he mistook Kanda's intentions.

"Yes baka Moyashi now ready yourself."

Allen unsheathed his sword keeping in mind that he didn't desire to kill the man standing before him. They were only sparing which meant that Kanda wanted to test his skills against someone from the military. He desired to see whether he could have a chance at surviving against the military.

Kanda ran forward sword raised. Allen blocked and dodged his attack elegantly. Suddenly he turned and had his sword at Kanda's throat as he turned to face him. Allen could see the frustration in Kanda's eyes as he had underestimated Allen's ability as a soldier. That's when Allen noticed his demeanour turned serious not that his face revealed any of this however his body language said differently. His stance straightened and stiffened prepared almost for a real duel. Kanda was now concentrating with all his effort.

Allen smiled. Kanda was taking him seriously, now he could see how much of a threat Kanda was to the military and from there guess about the remainder of their group. Kanda charged towards Allen again yet this time he was fierce, showing stealth and agility. Allen blocked this attack this time holding the block. Their strength was roughly the same as was their skill. This could be fun, Allen thought. He hadn't spared with an equal in a long time.

They continued like this for most of the morning until the sun was up above the trees. Kanda was slightly panting now. Never had he expected to get such a work out from someone smaller than him. For the first time in his life Kanda felt inferior to the Moyashi who wasn't even breaking a sweat. Allen was now sitting on the front step again the sword resting vertical in the loose soil before him.

It was amazing but Kanda knew that since the brat was high up in the military he would have a good chance at defeating the other soldiers. Standing up straight he walked back towards the house.

"Come on, time for breakfast." Kanda said walking past the Moyashi.

Willingly, Allen stood and followed Kanda into the kitchen. Sitting himself at the table he watched patiently as Kanda made himself soba while he also prepared eggs and toast for Allen. Allen gratefully accepted the food and immediately began to eat. Kanda watched as the Moyashi began to eat not bothering to hide the surprise on his face.

"Why are you eating willingly all of a sudden?"

Allen paused to think over this question before coming to a decision.

"I like the taste of food." Allen said with a small smile.

Allen watched as the shock disappeared behind Kanda's normal mask as Teidoll walked into the room only to take a piece of toast and leave. Together they continued to eat while the others walked into the room grabbed some random food and then walked out again to continue what they were doing before. Allen had a feeling that they simply didn't want to be around him out of fear for their safety.

"Do you remember anything about yourself?" Kanda asked suddenly.

Allen looked up at him surprise written across his face before turning his attention back to his meal in deep thought. He had remembered something, his name and that he had travelled with Mana. Then there was that confusing memory of the Earl. What was he made to forget? Well obviously there was something in his memory that he wasn't meant to remember.

"Oi Moyashi, answer me!" Kanda demanded.

However now he had his concentration on something else, a person who was moving swiftly in their direction from outside.

"Moyas-"

"Quiet, someone is approaching."

Kanda immediately froze. Obviously this was someone that Allen didn't know since he wasn't bothered by the others when they came in for breakfast. For a minute they remained silent though Kanda heard nothing. Then he heard the undeniable sounds of footsteps moving quickly towards the front door.

Allen watched cautiously as a tall man with long red hair and a face mask walked into the room. He smelt strongly of cigarettes and alcohol something all too familiar to Allen. Tyki loved to spend his time with Allen getting drunk. Allen almost shuddered. The man glanced around carelessly as he entered without invitation and turned towards the kitchen where Allen and Kanda had just finished eating.

"Cross." Kanda acknowledged as the man walked into the room staring directly at Allen.

"Who's the brat?" The man named Cross said with a drunken slur.

"No one you need to know!" Kanda shouted protectively though he wouldn't admit that later.

"Now Yuu-chan don't be like that!" Teidoll said walking calmly into the room.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda growled back with his hand threateningly on Mugen. He would protect the Moyashi even if he was annoying. It was like an instinct.

"This is our military boy, Fourteen. Lavi and Kanda found him drifting in the river nearby." Teidoll explained ignoring Kanda's threat.

Cross who was still watching Allen appeared to frown at him. Allen watched Cross's reaction and knew immediately just by his facial expression. He knows who I am. This guy knows about Tyki Mikk, my master. Fear shot through his body. Will he return me to my master? Wait . . . why am I scared of returning to my master? Shouldn't I be relieved that I could return to my rightful place? Before Allen could get his head around anything Teidoll spoke.

"So Marian why did you travel here?" Cross turned away from Allen.

"The military are moving around the area. They believe that some of the villagers in this area may know the location to the Fourteenth's castle and that one of them can utilize the Fourteenth's ability. They are also looking for your brat there."

"That is impossible! Only the Fourteenth's bloodline can control that much power and they are no longer around to do so. If anyone else were to try they would be killed instantly." Teidoll argued ignoring the fact that the military were searching for Allen.

"That doesn't matter at the moment. You should pack the bare minimum and leave for another safe house. Oh and take the brat with you, he shouldn't be found by the military again. He's far too precious for that." Cross said turning to leave.

"You're not coming with us?" Teidoll asked.

Cross however simply turned and stared at Allen with his piercing . . . eyes.

"Do you remember me?"

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

"_Allen will be able to do anything he wants Marian, you should know that by now." Mana said laughing as Allen attempted to climb a tree in the castle garden._

"_The brat will never be able to do anything the useless whelp that he is." Cross answered taking another swig of his drink while Allen pulled himself up onto one of the lower branches. It was a start but he wanted to correct that drunken idiot first._

"_I will be great one day you'll see! Father will be proud of me and I'll lead my people to peace and salvation!"_

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

When Allen opened his eyes they all noticed his eyes seemed to sparkle with life before fading slightly back to their original gray colour.

"I remember you with Mana standing in front of a castle in the garden otherwise no, I have no recollection of you."

Cross nodded his head before taking releasing a breath and leaving through the front door without a goodbye a stunned silence was all that remained. Teidoll was the first to regain his composure and turned towards the group.

"Well you heard him. Be ready to depart tonight."

Everyone nodded and left the kitchen leaving Kanda with Allen.

"Come on Moyashi." Kanda said without the harsh voice.

"That isn't my name." Allen said with a slightly annoyed tone, one of the few emotions he had revealed to the man that morning.

"As I said before it is until-"

"Master called me Fourteen but . . . my name . . . is Allen Walker."

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	4. Friendship

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning**: violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend**:

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

* * *

**Chapter Four: Friendship**

Tyki sat in his castle overlooking the Seventh Sector. There had been no need to settle any disturbances in the area for the past two days yet Tyki Mikk was still very pissed. Fourteen had remained among the lost. Even if the search had been ongoing they still weren't getting anywhere and it was frustrating to the Lord of the Seventh Sector. The door to his personal quarters that he normally shared with Fourteen opened revealing a middle aged man.

"Have you located him yet?" Tyki growled as his second commander walked into the room.

The man was visibly shaking and with good reason. He was the one responsible for Fourteen and had lost sight of the brat even though he was the first commander. The second commander had believed that he would be promoted rather than simply cast aside when the young commander had been lost but his master was adamant about locating him. It was one of the reasons he had attempted to lose Fourteen in the first place not that it worked.

"No but we discovered that Commander Fourteen washed up on the riverbank of the river in the Fourteenth Sector and then was carried away by some people who lived nearby. He was still there when we last checked however we can't get too close for some reason. We haven't been able to figure that out yet though every time we get close we hear this melody playing."

Damn the boy is protecting those who rescued him, Tyki realized with annoyance.

The earl had revealed to Tyki that Fourteen was special rather like himself and his siblings but that ability was supposed to be locked away in the depths of his mind. He'd never enquired about what Fourteen's ability did but if it was manifesting that meant that only one thing had occurred. The block around his memories was lifting and that meant that the Earl would have refresh the block when Fourteen was eventually found.

Tyki sighed. The brat was beautiful and very useful but also high maintenance.

"I don't care how long it takes, find him!"

Bowing low, the second commander nearly tripped himself as he hurried away from the fury of his master. Tyki smirked at this reaction; he loved instilling fear into his underlings though it never worked on Fourteen who remained beneath the usual emotionless mask. Tyki's grip on his favourite chair tightened. Just thinking about Fourteen caused all kinds of reactions in him.

I will find him even if I have to go to the Fourteenth Sector and search myself, he thought.

x-x-x-x-x

Night had fallen upon the little town and everyone was inside. Wives were cooking dinner, husbands were relaxing after a long day at work and the children played amongst themselves. Everyone was in the company of someone they cared for sheltered from the harsh wind that lashed outside.

So where were they? They were walking out in the darkness in the middle of nowhere getting knocked around by the galling winds. Daisya and Marie were walking out in front leading the way while Lavi and Teidoll were trailing behind them. Kanda was still the only one who could comfortably stand beside Allen though he didn't really care. The dark night completely enveloped everything around them making it hard for them to see or to be seen.

"Where are we going?" Allen asked as curiosity got the better of him.

"We're moving to our next safe house so that we can continue to rally more people in an attempt to take back control of the Fourteenth sector." Kanda replied stoically.

Allen watched as everyone glanced nervously around them. Obviously they were expecting an ambush. Yet it was night and if Cross had been correct, the army was on the other side of town in other words nowhere near them.

Giving in to the vague answer that Kanda had provided him with, Allen turned his thoughts to his forgotten memories. All his life all he had known was the merciless scene of numerous battles. Love, happiness, joy, excitement, confusion even rage, Allen didn't remember a single time that he had felt these emotions that was until Kanda and Lavi rescued him from the river. Why was it that meeting these two people uncovered his hidden memories? What did they represent to him?

Also had that person- Marian Cross if Allen remembered correctly- really remembered him more than he did? Allen had only remembered a single scene and that was when he was little and had been with Mana. It hadn't been anything that could help him in the future so he hadn't really dwelled on it. Was he part of Allen's past as well? If so what did Cross want with him now?

Allen simply hoped that by remaining in present company he would slowly remember what he had forgotten and even then begin to understand how he ended up as a battle slave and commander of Tyki Mikk's armies. He was pretty sure that if Kanda ever discovered this fact that he would immediately kill him- if he could- and send is body back to Tyki in a million pieces.

The Earl wasn't a very well liked person and the fact that the Earl had personally trained him wasn't going to go down well with present company. They would rather kill him than let him live if the Earl was that protective of him.

There was also the question of why Kanda hadn't told anyone his name yet. Allen had told Kanda that morning that he remembered his true name before they began to pack and leave the house. Why hadn't Kanda told anyone? He was positive that Allen was his true name and even ceased using or answering to 'Fourteen'. Allen sighed and tried to think of a possible solution when a small cottage came into their view.

Finally they had reached their destination, a small cottage on top of a hill. It was surrounded by trees that provided them with the necessary protection against the Empire. Little did they know that Allen was protecting them with his magic. They shouldn't be able to tell anyway so it didn't really bother him all that much.

"We're here but this house is smaller than the last so we'll have to share rooms." Teidoll said smiling sadly. "Daisya and Marie can have the first room to their left and-"

"I'll share with Moyashi-chan!" Lavi shouted excitedly. No longer did he feel the need to hide from Allen. After all who would hide from a beansprout as cute as him?

"Like hell you will!" Kanda growled.

Without a say in anything, Allen was dragged upstairs by Kanda and into the last room along the corridor which was obviously Kanda's normal room. Two beds were already in the room, one on either side. Kanda walked hurriedly over to the bed beside the window drawing the curtain roughly to keep the moonlight out.

"Moyashi get some sleep."

Allen simply nodded, too tired to argue with him or correct him over his name. As soon as his head hit the pillow he dreamt of past memories.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

_Allen looked out from the top most tower of the castle. From there you could see the town that was bustling below them. It looked so festive with the bright colours and the many people that tried expertly to bargain with foreigners who didn't know any better. Allen watched as Yuu and Lavi walked through the castle gates and headed towards the thriving town without a backwards glance at Allen._

"_Mana?"_

_The person called Mana turned to him for where he stood in the background. "What is it Allen?" he asked calmly._

"_Why can't I visit the town like Lavi and Yuu?" _

"_There are too many people who could harm you if you went into the town. It would be safer if you remained here in the castle with your father because if you were to be taken away your father and I would be very sad. You wouldn't want us to be sad would you?" Mana replied roughing Allen's hair._

_Allen turned sadly back to the view below them knowing he would never see the festive lights and colour up close. He would remain forever in his castle . . ._

_-xxx-xxx-xxx-_

"_Allen, my son, this is Marian Cross and he is my general. Someday though he will help you rule over sector Fourteen."_

_Allen looked up from his father to see the man named Marian Cross. He looked as if he were a jester with the way he covered his face behind half a mask. He drank liquor which his father had always told him was bad and then he also smoked. Both things his father had warned were bad for your health. Allen formed an instantly dislike for the man._

"_Brat I hope you won't give me trouble while I aid and teach you."_

"_I'm not a brat!" Allen shouted no longer cowering behind his father._

_His father laughed at this and pulled Allen into a hug._

_-xxx-xxx-xxx-_

_His father held him in the last embrace that he would ever remember. Tears sprung into his eyes but refused to stream down his face showing his sorrow. _

"_Allen you must listen to me. The Earl has a weakness! Only you can kill him and when you do . . ."_

_-xxx-xxx-xxx-_

Allen woke the next morning slightly confused. He remembered his drea- memories accurately now well at least the ones that he had relived in his dreams.

How had he known Lavi and Kanda? It had appeared as if they had been friends in his memories or at least well enough that he considered them friends. At least that explained how his memories were returning to him now that he had joined up with this group. He had known them back when he was with Mana and his father. Allen didn't remember why he had known them or even how but he didn't care. He was slowly remembering his past something that Tyki had never encouraged.

Now he had even more questions about his past and knew of only one person to ask. Looking over for Kanda he saw that he had already woken for his morning practice. Well he guessed that those questions would have to wait till later but more importantly now he knew.

The Earl had a weakness and he would find it!

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	5. Sudden Change

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning**: violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend**:

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

* * *

**Chapter Five: Sudden Change**

"Good morning Moyashi-chan!" Lavi called from the kitchen table.

As soon as Allen had woken up and noticed that Kanda had left for training he had taken it upon himself to have a warm shower to freshen up since he hadn't had one in a few days and the last shower he had was freezing cold. Allen stripped and stood under the hot spray of water hissing in pain as the water hit his quickly recovering wounds. It had been extremely relaxing for once in his life.

After finishing up his shower he redressed his wounds and dressed in his military attire. He really needed to buy some normal clothes so he didn't stick out in a crowd not that it would help what with his white hair and silver eyes. When he had finished that he then went downstairs for breakfast to find Kanda, Lavi and Teidoll sitting at the table obviously he had taken slightly longer in the bathroom than he'd first thought.

"Good morning Fourteen." Teidoll said without looking up from the paper.

"That isn't my name." Allen insisted though he was yet to say otherwise.

Allen sat down at the end of the table away from the others. Even though both Lavi and Kanda had obviously accepted him the others still believed that he was dangerous which Allen himself had proven by killing the bandits quickly and terribly messily. Daisya and Marie might not have been present but Teidoll was and he didn't seem to appreciate the closeness. Maybe killing the bandits wasn't such a great thing to do at the time . . . but he hadn't really seen any other choice.

"His name is Allen." Kanda grumbled.

Teidoll glanced at Allen for the truth but he neither confirmed nor denied it. They didn't need to know who he was since he didn't know either and before he told anyone he wanted to have all the facts he needed to prove who he was. That meant that he had to ask questions about his past or at least the past of the Fourteenth Sector. Then maybe his dreams would align with the facts.

"How did the Fourteenth Sector fall?"

Everything went absolutely quiet. They were completely shocked. Normally Allen simply answered questions; he'd never really asked a question that had any significance. This was different though. Allen meant business and he wanted answers.

Allen sat still waiting patiently as the other people in the room recovered from their shock. Honestly it wasn't that difficult to explain how a Sector of the Empire fell. Though by the looks the others were giving him it definitely was.

"Well that is a long story." Teidoll said.

"It isn't a story. It is history." Lavi corrected.

Kanda was simply sitting, eating his lunch as if nothing had occurred. Maybe he was too focused on his meal that he hadn't realized what was occurring around him. Allen had to wonder what Kanda was thinking half the time.

"I suppose it began when the Earl first arrived on the Continent. The Fourteen Sectors were all joined and everything was relatively peaceful. Sure there were many bandits around and they did a lot of damage but it was nothing that the King couldn't handle. Anyway when the Earl arrived he convinced several of the nobles in the King's court to turn on him. That was the First War and it led to the development of the Fourteen Sectors now controlled by an individual King who listens and believes in the Earl's judgement." Teidoll explained.

"The previous King's eldest son was made the Fourteenth Sector's King and everything went back to normal. There was still peace but there was something ominous about it. The King's name was Dorian and his younger brother was called Mana. Dorian had a wife yet no one knew her name or even what she looked like supposedly she was very ill and he desired to protect her against all disease that was in the world by locking her away. During the time that King Dorian came into power it was peaceful and everyone was grateful that they had such a glorious and radiant King."

Teidoll took a sip of his tea as he thought about what next to say. Lavi simply continued to nod as Teidoll reported the facts of the Sector while Kanda continued to eat unaware. Allen was quietly taking in everything that was being said and trying to remember some of his memories. The information placed well with his memories however most of the information he couldn't remember yet and it irked him.

"A few years had passed after the Sectors were created and our King had a son who he named Allen Walker. The young prince was very cute he had muddy brown hair and chocolate eyes. He didn't look a thing like his father and we can only assume that he received his physical features from his mother who died during child birth though there was never a funeral held for her. She was buried in the castles graveyard or so the King said which held only a few people at the time."

"Then there was unrest throughout the kingdoms. King Dorian believed that what the Earl was creating with the Sectors was wrong and told him that they would take no part in his pan. When the Earl attacked the kingdom in rage, Mana Walker the prince's uncle escaped from the castle with the young prince who was I believe around four at the time. We never saw them again however it was reported that Mana had been captured and killed. Hopefully someone took the young prince in and he lived a relatively normal life."

The history of the Fourteenth Sector was sad but Allen knew it to be true. Allen was sure now that he was the Fourteenth Sector's prince. The man in his dreams, Mana Walker, always told him that he was special and always encouraged him to do everything his own way no matter how weird it was originally. There was something in his blood, in his magic, that was different to everyone else making him the only one possible who could rule the kingdom.

"What was so special about the Fourteenth Sector?" he asked.

"If the young prince is still alive. He should have inherited the ability to control the doors to the Ark or the castle that the Fourteenth resided in using a melody that was taught to him at a young age. I'm not entirely sure what else his abilities hold as Dorian never used them even as the Earl attacked. I believe it allowed Mana more time to escape however the key to his abilities is the melody which should have been taught to him at a young age."

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

_"Now Allen do you remember the melody?" Mana asked quietly as he walked down a dirt road through a meadow in the countryside of the Eighth Sector._

_Everything there was quiet and calm. Nothing could disturb them here. It was only Mana and Allen even though he still wished to be back at castle with Kanda, Lavi and especially his father. But they couldn't return yet, Mana had said that it wasn't safe enough. He wasn't ready to be King yet._

_"Of course Mana how could I forget what father taught me?" Allen answered smiling at the thought of his father._

_Allen opened his mouth to begin singing the tune that even if another person leaned wouldn't be of any use to them since they had to be a member of the Fourteenth's line to use it properly. The magic would only sing for the heir to the line, only for him. _

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_. . . Memories flashed through his mind of his father . . .his friends . . . if he ever saw them again he would never let them go . . . ever_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

_. . . Allen knew that he was special . . . he knew what this song could do...he would protect all those he cared for . . ._

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_. . . to protect . . . that was why he had learnt the song to begin with . . . to protect those he loved . . ._

_-xxx-xxx-xxx-_

Shaking his head as the tune ended and with it the memory it had brought. Not that he truly cared. It was just another reason to see the man that had taken care of him when his father couldn't. If only Mana was still alive . . .

"What were your positions in the castle?" Allen knew now that they were the people he had promised to protect even if he didn't remember everything.

"Well I worked with General Cross, the man you met yesterday, in the army. Yuu, Daisya and Marie were all too small during that time. They were only a few years older than the Prince and were all learning to become soldiers. Yuu was supposed to be the Prince's personal guard though it seems impossible with the current situation." Teidoll answered sadly.

"I worked for Bookman who was basically a scribe for the King. I was his fabulous apprentice and could do anything!" Lavi insisted.

"Why have you brought this up now Allen?" Teidoll asked.

"No reason in particular I don't remember much from that time."

"Of course you wouldn't you would have only been young yourself at the time Allen don't be too hard on yourself for that reason alone."

Teidoll and Lavi appeared to accept the answer without a second thought but one look at Kanda's glare (now that he was finally paying attention) and Allen knew that Kanda was completely suspicious of the questions he had asked and the answers he had given then in return. Allen only hoped that he could keep his secret for a while longer.

x-x-x-x-x

Tyki was now officially stressing. He couldn't sit still during meetings with his commanders. He couldn't relax and enjoy the view from the castles top most tower. He couldn't even eat properly without his mind wandering. And he definitely couldn't sleep in his rooms where the silence echoed back to him. No longer could he pretend that nothing was wrong. That was far from the truth . . .

Fourteen was still missing.

After a week the imbeciles that had lost his beloved Fourteen still hadn't located him. Without him it appeared that Tyki could barley function properly to run his own kingdom. Many of his subordinates believed that it was an overreaction however he knew that his time spent with Fourteen was the only part of the day he actually enjoyed. Not that they would understand anything.

Despite killing the opposition endlessly, Fourteen was innocent and Tyki revelled in that fact. It provided him with much amusement especially when Fourteen reacted to some of the things he did to the young boy. Tyki licked his lips subconsciously.

"My Lord..."

"What?" Tyki growled, anger rolling off him in pure waves.

"Lord Tyki, we have located Fourteen."

Tyki smiled. Finally something was going right.

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	6. Return

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning**: violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend**:

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

* * *

**Chapter Six: Return**

"_Kanda what is outside the castle like?" Allen asked curiously._

_Kanda looked at the five year old and sighed. He knew that the young Prince had never been outside the walls of the castle and for good reason according to the Teidoll. There were many people who were trying to bring down the Empire and their weakest point was the children especially the heir's to the throne like Allen._

"_It's really big, bigger than anything I've ever seen. The land stretches on for ages and then it stops at the sea and all you can find for ages is flat blue water that rises and falls in waves."_

_Allen seemed to think this over for a while leaving Kanda to watch over him. _

"_Do you think one day you can take me outside for a day?"_

"_Sure I don't see why not." Kanda answered sadly knowing that day wouldn't be in the near future not as long as the Earl was in control. _

_But his answer had the desired effect. Allen jumped for joy and hugged him. The excitement was so great that Kanda felt sorry that he had lied to his young charge. He promised one day that Allen would travel, he would be able to see the land he would rule one day. Of that much he could promise. One day . . . _

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

Kanda had been thinking . . . a lot. Allen or Moyashi as he had named him reminded him of his friend. The brat reminded him of the Prince, his friend, Prince Allen. It was impossible that he would still be alive but it appeared as if maybe he was. The looks had obviously changed. The Prince had muddy brown hair and startling blue eyes but this brat had pure snowy white hair and silver eyes. They looked nothing a like if they were viewed like this.

However the facial features were almost identical. They had the same delicate nose and small mouth. The pair even shared the same smile. Of course he hadn't seen the Prince since he was seven or so and this brat was fifteen. Their ages matched perfectly and so did their time lines.

If he had been found by the military after the death of Mana Walker then what would have happened to the seven year old to turn him into this heartless killer that had trouble expressing even the simplest of emotion? Kanda remembered that Allen had always been alone in the castle during the war which bothered him immensely and now he didn't care if he were alone or not. In fact the more time he spent alone the more peaceful he appeared to be which bothered Kanda a lot.

Then he remembered the obvious memory loss that Allen was plagued with constantly. He could only remember parts of his past and even then it was selective. His name he remembered but if he truly was the Prince then he would have to remember Lavi and Kanda as well but there wasn't any proof of that yet either. Kanda just wanted to shake the answers out of Allen but Teidoll and Lavi wanted to wait for him to come to them regardless of how long that may take.

All he wanted was his Prince back, the young Prince that inspired many to do what they felt they needed to do. He wanted to return to the role which the King had granted him, to protect his only son and heir to the throne. He wanted to remain by his side throughout his life, to willingly give his life to protect his charge. Kanda narrowed his eyes.

He would just have to watch the Moyashi and make sure that Allen was the Prince. If so he would never let him go again.

x-x-x-x-x

Allen woke the next morning with a sense of foreboding. Whatever that was going to happen today wasn't going to be good for them. Glancing over at the window, he saw blurry figures in the distance. That didn't worry him. He was told last night that many people would be using the road ahead of their house to travel. What did bother him was the fact that they were moving closer to them when they shouldn't be.

Jumping out of bed he pulled on some clothes that Lavi had bought for him yesterday before scrambling to locate his boots. Even if they were military they were sturdy and were practical instead of fashionable. Allen practically skipped the entire staircase in his haste to see how was moving towards them. He didn't even register the fact that Kanda, Lavi and Teidoll called out to him before wrenching open the door and moving out into the sun.

"Hello Fourteen."

Allen pale slightly at the sight before him. Tyki stood there with at least fifty other men all looking as if they were about to enter a war zone when there weren't any people around them. The look was downright eerie and caused Allen to panic. He didn't wish to return to the person he once was. He didn't want to kill people needlessly for Tyki's pleasure.

Of course Tyki just happened to locate him as he was settling in to this life. He didn't want anything to do with the military any more he wanted his own life or the one that he'd been living through his memories. At least there he had been happy. He had felt emotions!

"Oi Moyashi who is the prick?" Kanda growled breaking through Allen's thoughts.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

_Fourteen slaughtered everyone before him. It was second nature by now. He didn't question it. If he did then he was usually beaten into submission by the Earl. No he didn't need that. Fourteen looked around the field. No one was alive by the end. _

"_Well done my pet."_

_Fourteen looked up to see his master walk towards him. He was covered in the blood of others and yet it didn't seem to worry his master. If anything it made his master proud and lustful. He wasn't sure why he was lusting after him while he was covered in blood but it was another thing he didn't question. He knew better than to question his position whether it be on the battlefield of in the bedroom. _

"_You will be a fine commander in my army."_

_Tyki brushed Fourteen's cheek in an intimate gesture before turning away._

"_Come we have much to do."_

(Note: Fourteen will be used whenever he is remembering his time in the army otherwise its Allen.)

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

"He was my master."

Kanda at least had the sense to hear that Allen had used past tense. That meant that Allen no longer believed that this person was his master. He either believed that he was free or that someone else he now held his power. It was a start at least and Kanda wanted him to improve. If he left now he would only be set further back.

"Oh but Fourteen, I am your master and I believe that it is time for you to return to your rightful place by my side."

Kanda stood in front of Allen protectively while Lavi and Teidoll followed his example. If Allen was truly their Prince then there was no way that they would allow this perverted person to simply take Allen away without a fight.

Allen didn't want his . . . rescuers? Friends? To fight. He didn't want to fight anymore. The bloodshed was always grand but he couldn't help but continue to attack people when in the situations taught to him by the Earl and Tyki. It was second nature and he wanted it to be dampened. He desperately wanted to return to the Allen that his father and Mana had loved and protected.

Without a second thought, Allen opened his mouth and a soft melody echoed around the group.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

Allen could see lights surrounding them like a giant bubble. It protected them, shielded them from the army and from Tyki. He could feel that Kanda, Lavi and Teidoll were cautions about what this power was and desired to ask what he was doing. The only problem with that was he couldn't tell them for he didn't know what he was doing. It was purely instinct, something his magic urged him to do so he listened.

Tyki on the other hand was on the outside and from what he could tell by the screaming and shouting whatever was occurring there wasn't very pretty. He knew it wasn't a pleasant thought but he deeply desired for Tyki to perish in the attack maybe then he would be free.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

The bubble began to blur and the sounds of screaming were taken over by the playing of a piano. It was a calm melody and obviously accompanied the piece he was singing. Allen was concentrating on where he wanted to go but he didn't really know where he should go. He didn't have a home at least not one that he knew of. Where would he take them to be safe?

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

Allen opened his eyes as he finished the song and realized that he was no longer standing before Tyki and his army but was instead in the courtyard of a rundown castle. Looking around he noticed that the castle hadn't been used in a very long time and wondered why until he recognized it to be the same castle from his memories.

As if hearing his thoughts the castle began to thrum with magic that cleaned and refurbished everything in sight. It cleared away the dusty windows and the straightened up the garden that housed his mother's grave. The entrance opened into the foyer and Allen couldn't help but smile recognizing this castle from the few memories he had.

This was the Fourteenth's Castle. This was his home.

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	7. Memories

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning**: violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend**:

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

Author's Note- the following are memories only.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Memories**

Allen looked out from the top most tower of the castle. From there you could see the town that was bustling below them. It looked so festive with the bright colours and the many people that tried expertly to bargain with foreigners. The lanterns swayed in the evening breeze illuminating pathways. Allen watched as Yuu and Lavi walked through the castle gates and headed towards the thriving town. The festival would only happen once a year and it was amazing to attend. Allen turned his longing eyes towards his companion.

"Mana?"

The person called Mana turned to him from where he stood in the background. "What is it Allen?" he asked calmly.

"Why can't I visit the town like Lavi and Yuu?"

"There are too many people who could harm you if you went into the town. It would be safer if you remained here in the castle with your father because if you were to be taken away your father and I would be very sad. You wouldn't want us to be sad would you?" Mana replied roughing Allen's hair.

Allen turned sadly back to the view below them knowing he would never see the festive lights and colour up close. The festival would happen every year but he would never be able to attend. He would remain forever in his castle . . .

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

"Yuu what is outside the castle like?" Allen asked curiously.

Kanda looked at the five year old and sighed. He knew that the young Prince had never been outside the walls of the castle and for good reason according to the Teidoll. There were many people who were trying to bring down the Empire and their weakest point was the children especially the heir's to the throne like Allen.

"It's really big, bigger than anything I've ever seen. The land stretches on for ages and then it stops at the sea and all you can find for ages is flat blue water."

Allen seemed to think this over for a while leaving Kanda to watch over him. He seemed so innocent. The young Prince should have been introduced at least to the rest of the village to get him accustomed to the people and his future role in their land. That wasn't going to happen though.

"Do you think one day you can take me outside for a day?"

"Sure I don't see why not." Kanda answered sadly knowing that day wouldn't be in the near future.

The King would never allow his son to be away from him even if he had a number of guards. It just wouldn't be possible not with the Earl attacking all heir's to the Fourteen thrones and replacing him with his own children.

But his answer had the desired effect. Allen jumped for joy and hugged him. The excitement was so great that Kanda felt sorry that he had lied to his young charge. He promised one day that Allen would travel; he would be able to see the land he would rule one day. Of that much he could promise. One day . . .

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

"Allen, my son, this is Marian Cross and he is my general. Someday though he will help you rule over sector Fourteen."

Seven year old Allen looked up from his father to see the man named Marian Cross. He looked as if he were a jester with the way he covered his face behind half a mask. He drank liquor which his father had always told him was bad and then he also smoked. Both things his father had warned were bad for your health. He didn't trust this person but his father deemed him worthy enough for the part. He really didn't like it.

"Brat I hope you won't give me trouble while I aid and teach you."

"I'm not a brat!" Allen shouted no longer cowering behind his father.

His father laughed at this and pulled Allen into a hug. His son would never be a coward even after everything he was going to go through. Allen would protect everyone one day. He would protect the Fourteenth Sector and the future.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

Allen walked into the library. It was one of his favourite places especially since one of his friends was there constantly. Lavi was there constantly since he worked for the scribe of the castle, Bookman. It was also one of the only places Yuu wouldn't willingly enter because he disliked how energetic Lavi was.

"Lavi! Have you found that new book yet?"

"Not yet why such an interesting in the other sectors Allen?"

Allen had wanted a book that showed the other sectors of the kingdom. He wasn't allowed to see the other sectors yet since his father wouldn't allow it so this was the next best thing. The book would show him everything there was to know about the kingdom and he wanted that book as soon as possible.

"Well when I'm allowed out of the castle I want to know every corner of the kingdom so I can travel around and see the different locations."

Lavi would have sighed if it hadn't bought down the young prince's mood. He loved the small prince like a brother but he knew that the king would never willingly allow his son to wonder around the kingdom just to see the sights. It truly was a shame.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

Allen was terrified. There were strange men in the castle and they definitely weren't friendly. Yuu and Lavi had left him alone with his father, Mana and Cross in the throne room. Something was happening but he didn't know what and no one would explain anything to him. He clung desperately to his father's side knowing that if he left it he would never see his father again.

His father knelt down before him after dismissing numerous people to take care of the intruders.

"Allen you must listen to me. The Earl has a weakness! Only you can kill him and when you do all sectors shall be at peace."

Allen nodded. He didn't understand much at this time. He was after all only eight. All he wanted to do was hear his father's voice speaking to him as he tried to commit it to memory. His magic was telling him that this was the last time he would speak to his father so he wanted to remember as much detail as possible.

"The Earl's one weakness is the song – our song – and only you can sing it. You can manipulate what you desire when you sing the song. All it takes is the desire to defeat or even weaken the Earl then when he isn't suspecting it kill him. He will be vulnerable so run him through with your sword. You will be able to defeat him."

Allen wasn't quite sure this was the speech he wanted to memorize to relate to his father's voice but at least it was something. He had something of his father.

"Now you must leave with Mana for your safety. I shall call you back when this is finished and we shall continue to be a family but until then I want you to remember everything that I have told you alright?"

Allen nodded his head as his father hugged him once before allowing Mana to drag him from the room and into a secret passage way. He knew that his father had been lying but he'd only done it for Allen's sake, to keep him innocent as long as possible. Once they were outside he turned around to watch as the song failed and knew his father wouldn't be seeing him again at least not for a long time.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

Allen walked down a dirt road trailing behind a tall man wearing a shabby suit and top hat. Allen loved him with all his heart but he had yet to show anything in return. He was always teaching him lessons but only his father ever showed him love. Mana was always too busy.

"Mana, when will father return?"

Allen watched as Mana's eyes sadden. He couldn't help but ask. He truly missed his father yet somehow he could tell that his father was no longer here and had departed to the next life. Mana had never told him that yet he could feel it and it made him feel even lonelier. His magic just knew that his father would never return to them.

"Can we return home?" Allen asked.

Mana stopped and turned kneeling down in front of Allen to look him in the eyes. This was some of the first indication that Mana had returned to showing him love. It was probably as close as he was ever going to get.

"You are too young to take the responsibilities of the Fourteenth yet. When you are older we shall return home but not any sooner. Do you understand?"

Allen nodded his head even though a heavy weight was on his heart. Travelling was beginning to tire him a lot more than it should and Mana wasn't exactly the best of company to have. Not that he was complaining that Mana was there. He loved Mana like he did his father yet he felt as if something were missing. He longed to return home where his friends were. Allen wanted to relax and run around the castle exploring every single room he could find. Yet there was no returning now.

Mana had told him that there would be nothing to return to currently as the Empire had destroyed everything he held dear yet he felt as if Mana was wrong in some way . . . his magic knew that there was something to return to.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

"Now Allen do you remember the melody?" Mana asked quietly as he walked down a dirt road through a meadow in the countryside of the Eighth Sector.

Everything there was quiet and calm. Nothing could disturb them here. It was only Mana and Allen even though he still wished to be back at castle with Yuu, Lavi and especially his father. But they couldn't return yet, Mana had said that it wasn't safe enough.

"Of course Mana how could I forget what father taught me?" Allen answered smiling at the thought of his father.

Allen opened his mouth to begin singing the tune that even if another person leaned wouldn't be of any use to them since they had to be a member of the Fourteenth's line to use it properly. Only his voice could bring out the power behind the words.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_  
_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_  
_hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
_daichi ni taruru ikusen no_  
_yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_  
_umare ochita kagayaku omae_  
_ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_  
_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

. . . Memories flashed through his mind of his father, oh how he missed his father . . .his friends . . . if he ever saw them again he would never let them go . . . ever

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_  
_douka konoko ni ai wo_  
_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_  
_ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_  
_hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
_daichi ni taruru ikusen no_  
_yume yume_

. . . Allen knew that he was special . . . he knew what this song could do . . . he would protect all those he cared for . . . he could control his ability.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_  
_umare ochita kagayaku omae_  
_ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_  
_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_  
_douka konoko ni ai wo_  
_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_  
_douka konoko ni ai wo_  
_tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

. . . to protect . . . that was why he had learnt the song to begin with . . . to protect those he loved . . .

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

"Mana . . . Mana!" Allen shouted at the lifeless corpse.

Mana lay motionless on the ground in the snow no longer moving. Allen knew that it was far too late to help him and should have left the area immediately in case he was caught however he couldn't leave Mana behind. He couldn't let go of his past.

"Mana, please don't die! Don't leave me alone. You promised me that we would return home soon!" Allen pleaded.

Allen cried into the jacket of his beloved Mana in an attempt to wake the man. It was pointless yet he couldn't help it. He had given up on living with nothing waiting for him. Now that Mana was gone he was left alone in the world.

Suddenly he felt strong hands pull him effortlessly from Mana while two men reached for his body. He was ten and didn't weigh as much as a normal child because they had been living on the road.

"Mana don't let them take me please! I don't want to go with them. I want to stay with you Mana!" Allen screams reached deaf ears as he was thrown carelessly into a carriage.

Allen looked up terrified into the eyes of the Earl. The one person he would have to defeat someday but today wasn't that day he didn't know how to use any weapon let alone how to access the desire to kill him. What was a ten year old supposed to do in a situation like this?

"My dear Allen . . . don't worry I shall make you forget everything . . ."

Darkness surrounded him and he remembered nothing else.

-xxx-xxx-xxx-

Fourteen slaughtered everyone before him. It was second nature by now. He didn't question it. If he did then he was usually beaten into submission by the Earl. No he didn't need that. Fourteen looked around the field. No one was alive by the end.

"Well done my pet."

Fourteen looked up to see his master walk towards him. He was covered in the blood of others and yet it didn't seem to worry his master. If anything it made his master proud and lustful. He wasn't sure why he was lusting after him while he was covered in blood but it was another thing he didn't question.

"You will be a fine commander in my army."

Tyki brushed Fourteen's cheek in an intimate gesture before turning away.

"Come we have much to do."

x-x-x-x-x

Allen's eyes snapped open as his memories returned and settled into place. He knew who he was but now he had to tell those he truly cared for he was alive.

. . . and also defeat the Earl.

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	8. Truth to be Told

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning**: violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend**:

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Truth to be Told**

Tyki growled at the area where his beloved Fourteen had just stood. He couldn't believe that he had his pet only a few feet away and had still lost him though that wasn't his fault. No he wasn't to blame. The blame was all on his beloved pet.

The brat was beginning to remember who he was.

That much was evident by the fact he remembered that horrid tune that could destroy everything his family had set up to build. Even now he could feel the magic in his blood tingle because of his pet's magic. They were opposing each other and he despised it. The magic should have remained as it was, something for attack and not defence.

If that wasn't enough Fourteen was also with members of the Fourteenth Sector's previous court before it was eradicated. This could be a huge problem for him later. With Fourteen being protected by people who previously knew him there would be no telling exactly how much could be bought back from his forgotten memories.

If Fourteen or Allen as he'd previously been called remembered everything from his past then there was no telling how much damage the Fourteenth's court could do to the new found system that the Earl had set up only this past year. Damn this could ruin everything.

Tyki was led to believe that nothing could return the memories of the Fourteenth but the Earl had been wrong. His beloved was remembering who he was and that was a problem for not only him but for the Earl. There was a reason Fourteen had been trained to be loyal to their military and to forget everything he had once lived. Fourteen was a threat to the Earl.

"My Lord there isn't any traces of their presence left in the area. Their belongings have also mysteriously disappeared from the house. It was like they were never present."

Tyki scowled. Nothing was going right today. He was supposed to show up, locate Fourteen and then make him return with him back to the Seventh Sector where they could live like they did previously. But no everything had to go wrong when it concerned Allen Walker.

Where would the brat go if he's memories returned? There would be only one place . . . Tyki's scowl turned into a feral grin. If Allen decided to take those peasants there then he would need assistance to retrieve his prize, the assistance of the Earl.

"Have no fear for nothing matters, I have an idea as to where they will go."

x-x-x-x-x

"Where the hell are we?" Kanda demanded.

The place looked vaguely familiar and yet he wasn't positive whether he had been here before or it had been someplace similar. He was hoping that this was a joke. If he was at the palace he wouldn't be able to handle the memories he remembered when he was still here. He would remember the Prince and the failure that resulted in his loss.

Of course no one knew exactly what had happened to the Prince and for all his speculation that it was Allen he couldn't bring himself to ask the amnesiac brat in case he was told it wasn't true. That would hurt more than anything since he was becoming attached to Allen yet no one could replace his Prince.

Lavi knew where they were and he was glad that he was here. It had been too long since he had seen the Fourteenth's Castle. He missed the library the most of the whole but he also missed his small brunette Prince that followed Kanda and himself around when he wasn't needed. It was adorable to say the least.

Teidoll looked around the courtyard and immediately knew where Allen had brought them and linked how he had bought them here. He had used the ability possessed by the Fourteenth's successor. He had used the magic connected to the spirits. He truly was Prince Allen.

"Allen . . . do you know how you managed to move us here?" Teidoll asked calmly.

Allen who had a solemn expression on his face turned towards them and nodded.

"I have remembered who I was before Tyki controlled me, before the Earl wiped my memories. There is a lot that I must tell you."

Without another word Allen led them inside instinctively knowing where the parlour was and decided that was the best place for the conversation that was about to take place. His father had often taken guests there or to his study but for the time being it would have to do. He wasn't positive whether the castle was exactly the same or if it had suffered some type of damage during the attack when he was younger.

"You know who you were before you lost your memories?" Lavi asked.

Allen bobbed his head trying to follow the correct path. This castle was built like a maze but it was simple to navigate if you knew where to go. They arrived at the parlour five minutes later and discovered that despite the lack of care there wasn't any dust covering the furniture. To say it was weird was an understatement.

Lavi noted that Allen appeared right at home in the castle as if he'd never left in his life. It was this familiarity that sparked recognition in his mind. Only the royal bloodline could find his way through the corridors of the castle without being completely lost on instinct alone. The only people he could think of with this blood were the King Dorian, Mana Walker and Prince Allen. Two of which were dead.

"You're the prince. You are Prince Allen." Lavi stated.

Teidoll took a thoughtful look while Kanda immediately faced him.

"You are the prince. Where the hell have you been? Our sector fell and you left with your uncle to wonder around the country like you had always dreamed! We needed you aid!"

Allen narrowed his eyes. This wasn't the Yuu Kanda he remembered. Lavi was still the same much to his relief. Teidoll he didn't remember too much from when he was little and he never really spent the time getting to know Teidoll.

"If you hadn't realized I had amnesia and was in the military when you discovered me Kanda so don't talk to me about aid when you were the ones that left the castle after father died. I don't need to hear it from you as well. It was painful enough coming from the Earl."

That silenced Kanda. Of all the things he had to say when Allen first confirmed he was the prince it was to shout at his apparent abandonment to the sector. He hadn't asked for Allen's side of the story he'd just assumed that the young prince had run with his uncle. But that news had also come from the Earl who they couldn't trust at all. Lavi scowled at Yuu.

Allen turned away from Kanda disgusted in his judgemental friend and seated himself by the window so he could see the town below them. As a child he'd never visited the place and now as a teen he still hadn't managed to get there.

"Allen what occurred before you left with your uncle?" Lavi asked since Kanda was fuming.

"I was in the throne room with Cross, Uncle and father. They were talking about a plan to secure the future of the Fourteenth Sector however I don't remember much of that. My father turned to me and told me that I would be leaving with my Uncle and we would return when it was safe to do so. That was the last time I saw my father."

Allen paused trying to remember his father. He really couldn't remember much of the man. There weren't even any clues in his earlier features either. His eye and hair colouring both came from his mother.

"Mana and I travelled around the country a lot and he would subtly teach me everything I needed to know about ruling over the Fourteenth sector. However Mana was more of a teacher during that time than an uncle. It was like a part of him died when father did. When I was ten perhaps all of that changed. Mana was killed and I was taken in by the Earl. Well the more accurate term would be kidnapped."

"After that days just ran together as I was trained to kill. I remembered nothing after waking up the first time in the white room that the Earl had allocated for me. I never questioned them at all since everything I felt was simply numb."

Allen shivered slightly in remembrance of the feeling. He never wanted to feel like that again.

"Once my training was complete Tyki requested me since he was interested in what I could accomplish during raids and battles alike. It was only recently that Tyki began to show an interest in me physically. I suppose I was lucky that one of the other lieutenants got jealous of how close I was to Tyki and hit me over the head before pushing me into the river."

Everything went silent for a while as they contemplated what Allen had just said. Kanda was slightly less angered by his history but chose not to show it. He would never admit to being wrong it would wound his pride too much.

"What do we do now?" Lavi asked.

"My father imprinted the knowledge of how to defeat the Earl within my memories. All we need to do is lure him here so I can use the song father and Mana taught me. It will make him weak and susceptible to physical attacks as long as I continue to sing."

Kanda stood finally coming to a decision.

"Well now we have a plan all we need are the right people to help with the job."

x-x-x-x-x

"Tyki-pon where is my Fourteen?"

Tyki cringed when hearing that voice. It was the Earl and he hadn't planned on telling the old man this soon that Fourteen well now Allen was missing. Oh well he needed the aid to get him back anyway even if it meant pain doing so.

"Fourteen was lost during a battle we only recently located where he was however before we could get any closer he used the abilities as the Fourteenth Lord to escape our grasp."

The Earl looked absolutely furious at this. Tyki knew if he wasn't one of the more favoured of commanders he would be in a lot of pain or even dead by now. That he wouldn't look forward to in the near future if he managed to screw this up even further than he had now.

"Fourteen is truly Allen Walker the last descendant of the Fourteenth, Dorian. He is the Prince and legally the ruler of the Fourteenth Sector including the abilities that flow through his veins. I had managed to suppress them along with his memories but now that they have returned he is a threat."

The Earl remained with a scowl on his face which Tyki knew was never a good sign for anyone. He really pitied the next person that the Earl came across. They wouldn't live to see the next day.

"Allen Walker is the only one who can defeat me if he doesn't see reason and return to our side than you will be tasked with killing him before he can do more harm than good for us. Do you understand?"

"Of course Earl, I would never let you down."

With a final nod the Earl left the room with the scowl firmly in place. A scream from outside his door alerted him to the fact he was entirely lucky. However his mind was entirely focused on plans to retrieve Fourteen without having to kill the brat. He really enjoyed having the young boy with him whether it was for his own pleasure or others discomfort.

Tyki would do anything to get Allen Walker back on his side.

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	9. Preparation

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning**: violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend**:

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Preparation**

Allen was only slightly worried or at least that was what he tried desperately to convince himself. He was actually quite terrified in face of what was to come. Disobeying his master was one thing but going up against the person who originally melded him into the killing monster that he had become was another even if he were granted with the ability to kill him. He had only been given to his master on good faith.

Tyki was only supposed to look after him; he didn't have anything to do with his training. His master had been told that under no circumstances was he to be left alone or to wander off somewhere. The memories which had been suppressed might have returned with the correct trigger. All it had taken was the correct person for the trigger to work then he would become a threat again.

The Earl however was another story. He had been the one to suppress his memories and give him the few he had know. It wasn't much considering all of his memories were of war, destruction and death. No one cared for an orphan who couldn't remember anything. So he had been used by the old man. Now he had to go up against said man. It was purely petrifying.

When he had been in Tyki's army he hadn't had anyone to talk to apart from Tyki who delighted more in having someone to rant to rather than talk to. No one was truly brave enough to actually step forward and talk to him after he had practically destroyed the first army that he had gone against. So no one spoke to him and he didn't feel the needed to speak back. After all he was only a weapon. What use did he truly have for a conversation? He had nothing to offer in that particular prospect.

Then there had been the second use by Tyki but no one else was allowed to touch Fourteen. Even those that slightly bumped into him were punished severely let alone anyone who sexually harassed him. Those were dead within seconds of their harassment. It virtually left him friendless in the army.

The few friends that he had in the past were now completely different than what he was slowly remembering. Yuu had once been protective and wary of everyone who approached their little group however now he was even more stubborn and stoic than before. There was also an edge to him that kept everyone at bay like he disliked everything around him. No one could approach him with a smile and leave with it on their face.

That was nothing like the Yuu, Allen remembered and it disheartened him to know that it was his disappearance and the fall of the Fourteenth Empire that had caused this reaction in the person he had once been close to.

Lavi had once been supportive and somewhat of a clown that enjoyed reading in his spare time. He was an endless source of entertainment with his naivety and jokes. Now he was a bookwork. He was no longer naive nor did he tell numerous jokes to keep Allen and Yuu entertained while their parents and mentors worked. No he was smart bordering on genius and yet he was still full of life and laughter. It wasn't the same carefree person he had met when he was four. Lavi had changed.

Somewhere deep inside lying beneath the hurt he felt for the changes he was slightly jealous of them both. He'd rarely been allowed to leave Tyki's castle or the Earl's estate without someone by his side. He always had a minder that controlled his movements. He'd never been truly free until now and he didn't know how that felt. With this war he still felt caged.

Then there was the education that Lavi had received. Allen had only ever been taught two things. How to kill and how to capture. They were the only two things he truly needed in his line of work so he'd never been taught anything else. After all he didn't speak to anyone and no one spoke to him so what was the point of trying to read or write a letter to someone?

Sure he also knew how to heal himself and others but he'd taught himself out of necessity after the third time the Earl had broken his arm during practice.

So even though for the first time he was surrounded by those he knew, Allen felt alone. No alone wasn't the correct term he felt miserable and misunderstood. Allen looked out the window and saw his companions (he really couldn't call them friends at the moment) training and gathering all of those that desired to help them in the upcoming battle. Yuu was training those with some sword abilities while Lavi was teaching those who knew how to heal people.

They were all gathered in the courtyard of the Fourteenth's castle and looked to be mighty soldiers. All of them probably were from the previous sector's court which made their return more of loyalty than desire to protect their land. None of them exactly knew that Allen, their Prince, was alive and sitting in a room above their very heads. Teidoll, Yuu and Lavi had all agreed without Allen that he shouldn't be revealed until it was time.

Allen didn't believe this was good for building trust between the soldiers but then again what did he know of war? He was only a soldier for most of his life. This war was going to be tough. He knew that. But with it he knew that he would survive with the training that those fools had unwittingly provided him with. Those beneath however were fighting for something that they didn't even know existed.

They were fighting for their leader and their Sector and yet no one knew he existed.

Well Allen knew how to remedy that easily enough.

Turning away from the window he approached the piano that his father had called the instrument of melody. He may not have been able to see his people but he knew that playing this particular melody would alert them to the fact that someone of the royal line remained for them to fight for. Allen was going to give them hope.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

The melody floated into the room as he played and sang. From there it seemed to drift out of the window on a nonexistent breeze and reach the soldiers below where he currently resided. Hearing the melody the soldiers stopped their training and calmed. For the first time they were hearing the one song that reached to them during hard times. This one song lifted them when they were feeling down and gave them hope when everything seemed lost. It was their relief.

They all appeared to be lost in a trance as the calming effect the song had triggered memories of happy times. Times of children running and laughing, of festivals that were no more, of talk and street bustle and celebrations that lasted til morning were all brought forward to their minds.

Only one person could create this effect through that song. Only one person could possibly know that song. The people of the Fourteenth Sector began to cheer as they realized they finally had something to fight for, something to protect.

They finally had a ruler again.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

Yuu and Lavi sighed as the music floated around them. It was like they went back in time as they thought back to their past. The three of them had always been together. At first it had been because of Allen's safety but gradually they had become the best of friends and did practically everything together. Now though after they had finally located their friend they weren't even with him.

After they had learnt what had occurred to Allen they had all left him alone unsure of what to say to him and it was glaring obvious by the emotions in the song that Allen wasn't pleased about it at all. The song was spun with sadness and hurt towards them while cheering the other soldiers on. Every person felt the music differently. However Yuu and Lavi were both lost in what to do.

Allen had changed over the years and he was different from the young child who would follow them around glad to have friends. But they had also changed as well and that was hardly something that they could fault Allen for. No this was their fault. They didn't know how to approach Allen know and it was affecting what little friendship they still had. That would have to change.

Before the war was over they would have to fix it. They would repair their friendship!

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

The countryside appeared to calm as the music washed over it. Everything brightened with the knowledge that their Prince had returned to take the throne of the Sector. The evil would be pushed back from this land and everything would return to the peacefulness of its earlier years.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

The music settled into the calm natural sounds of the morning and the people of the Fourteenth Sector all knew that they were going to win this battle. How could they lose with their Prince returning to the throne once again?

x-x-x-x-x

Tyki growled.

His soldiers were useless. They were all useless. Without Fourteen they could barely even function. It appeared as if he had made more of an impact on Tyki's life than he had first believed much to his growing frustration.

He'd never believed that Fourteen actually did more than kill, fight or sit by his side. Now he was wrong. It appeared that even his mere presence encouraged and strengthened his men. Fourteen had been their motivation to try harder knowing that they could also be like him, a loyal soldier that Lord Tyki loved beyond all and that the Earl delighted in.

Tyki's mind was made up, he needed Fourteen back now!

"Suit up troops! We're going to get Fourteen back!"

The group below him cheered with more energy than they had in a long time. Fourteen was a mystery to him but if he helped his soldiers this much Tyki wondered what else that small teen could do when he was put to the task. He couldn't wait to get his hands back on his little soldier maybe then he would belong entirely to him and the Earl would have nothing to say about it.

Tyki laughed. This would be too easy and he would finally have what he desired more than anything in the world. Allen Walker.

* * *

**Rewritten: 23/05/2010**

**~MidnightEmber**


	10. Drums of War

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning**: violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend**:

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Drums of War**

He could feel the earth shudder beneath his feet as he stood before his castle. _His_ castle that was definitely something he wouldn't ever get use to referring it as. As far as Allen was concerned it was still his father's castle or at least his uncle's. There was nothing in that cold building that made him think of it as his home at all. So as far as he was concerned it wasn't his not for a long time yet. Not until he was at least crowned properly but that was worry for another time.

Tyki's army was approaching and every one of the soldiers present was searching for him.

Allen knew he was the only reason Tyki was setting foot in the Fourteenth's Sector otherwise everyone from the Earl's family would normally stay as far away as possible because on this ground they were made weaker than they normally were due to the opposing magic in their blood. However they all knew that he was worth the risk. Both sides wanted him, the Earl because he was a threat on the other side and the Fourteenth Sector because he was the last remaining heir to the bloodline.

Deep down, Allen knew that he wasn't the one causing all of these problems, after all they had been ongoing for years now but he couldn't shake the feeling that all of the men behind him would gladly give their lives should it save Allen's and return him to the throne. He didn't want that but he had no choice. If they wanted to live in peace here in the Fourteenth Sector then they would have to engage in battle and some would lose their lives for the cause.

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder and he turned around to see Teidoll standing behind him with a knowing look in his eyes.

"This is not all your fault Prince Allen. These men want to protect their land and protect you. They would easily give their lives to see you on the throne once again. Do not morn what has yet to come. I know when the time is right you will do the right thing by them and their families so don't worry."

Allen smiled. Yes he would do what is right by them but until then he had to focus. If it hadn't occurred yet there really wasn't much sense in mourning it. He would have plenty to do in the future but for now he would concentrate on the present. Ignoring the piercing looks Kanda and Lavi gave him he turned back towards the approaching army.

He knew that both desired to speak to him but he couldn't handle having them nag him at the moment. It was painful enough to have them looking at him as if he had betrayed them when no one else had that same look about them. The pain that betrayed look caused hurt so much more than anything else he had done before in his life. All Allen wanted was for them to return to what they were before but with growing up they had changed too much it appeared for them to reconcile.

Now he had to remain focused on one thing and one thing only, Tyki and his army.

"Ah Allen I knew that I would find you here. Your bloodline was always so sentimental about this castle of yours and no one knows why. It is a pity that no one was able to enter the fortress without your permission and as Fourteen you weren't allowed to enter because you knew nothing of who you truly were. Pity. . ." Tyki's melodious voice drifted to them.

The entire group shivered yet remained strong in the face of the enemy. It was hard especially when they remembered the attack that had killed their King several years ago. How were they going to win this battle when their elder's hadn't been able to last time? Now they also had more to lose. Not only were they still present in this new war but their own children were old enough to defend their Sector as well. Sure no one forced them to defend their home but they were still there and it was very nerve racking.

"Now Allen, pet, why don't you just make this easy on everyone and come back to our side? We'll leave the sector alone and you'll be able to return with me to the Seventh Sector where everyone adores you. I think it's a win-win situation don't you?"

Shouts immediately sprang from the members of the Fourteenth Sector. There was no way they would allow their new found King to just walk away from them without a fight! They had waited years for young Allen to return and to learn now that he had been practically kept prisoner beneath the Earl and Tyki Mikk was an insult to the lives that had been lost during the first war.

Allen felt his heart swell as they all began to tell Tyki off for attempting to sway his confidence. He'd never felt more loved in his life. Sure he remembered his father and Mana but this wasn't the same. This feeling boosted his self-assurance and proved that he wasn't useless as the Earl had often told him. He was needed at the Fourteenth Sector to lead these people back to the peace that the sector had once held and he would do it what his father had not managed. He would kill the Earl.

"You have heard my people Tyki Mikk. You have no power here and you don't have me so what are you going to be able to accomplish by turning up here with your army?"

Tyki was easily angered and by saying that he would never hold Allen's leash again was an easy way to do it. Allen knew that he could be volatile but on his land it wouldn't be as nasty as it usually was. It would be controlled. He would be controlled.

"What's the matter Tyki? Is your pet not behaving the way you want him to? What are you going to do about that huh? Are you going to teach the whore a lesson?" Allen taunted ignoring the others horrified looks as he mentioned the one word they despised to hear.

Allen knew he had hit a sore spot when Tyki immediately attacked without commanding his men to do the same. He'd only seen Tyki do this once before and that was when the opposing leader had said Allen was a whore and not a soldier. Technically he had been true about that. Tyki used him both as a whore and a weapon but if anyone else said that aloud it would be disastrous.

However Allen knew that with Tyki so focused on his rage at the mention of that single word he wouldn't be able to give strategic orders. He would fail this time. Tyki wouldn't be able to gain anything for gauging Allen in combat since the Earl had trained him personally. He was practically unbeatable in battle. So when Tyki charged, Allen met him halfway.

The clash that resulted in their swords meeting had enough force to throw them backwards a few metres upon impact. It was harsh and Allen knew that Tyki would be without a doubt the hardest opponent he had ever faced the exception being the Earl who had beaten him instead of trained him.

Allen only paused long enough to take a single breath before running straight for the attacking Tyki. However that was enough to witness a small miracle.

It appeared as if Allen had made more of an impression on Tyki's men than even he believed. None of the Seventh Sector's warriors were attacking the Fourteenth Sector. They were all immobile watching in shock as their beloved Fourteen who was actually the only heir to the Fourteenth Sector throne was attacked by the one person who they believed truly loved their ex-commander. It appeared they were so shocked they didn't know who to stand by or whether to attack.

It was a blessing in disguise since now all the Fourteenth Sector had to do was focus on Tyki and ignore the soldiers standing across from the castle. After all they had a few bow men who were watching the opposing soldiers. One wrong move now and they would be slaughtered before they could even create a fray of soldiers. The more people that focused on the one target the higher chance they had of actually killing him since it was one against many.

Allen's sword clashed again with Tyki's and he couldn't help but be thankful they were on his land and not Tyki's where his ability would come into play and instead of the swords clashing, Tyki's would simply run straight through him with no exception. His magic appeared to block that whether it was from actually being on Fourteenth Sector land or just because of his magic, Allen didn't know nor did he care. It was a power he wasn't willing to just give away.

Just as Tyki's sword nicked his left arm, Kanda flew at him and began another assault on Tyki to minimize Allen's wound. He was thankful for the interruption otherwise he would have had a giant slash across his arm instead of a small tick but it wasn't the time to thank Kanda for that now. It would have to wait later like everything else to do with Kanda.

Allen watched as Tyki struggled against Kanda like he had done with Allen and couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. Kanda was a very good soldier and it showed the type of dedication he must have had to gain these results that took years of beating into for Allen. Without a second thought he flew back to aid Kanda and the two began to gain the upper hand when Tyki jumped further backwards to stand just before his men who still weren't making a move not that Tyki appeared to take any notice.

"You won't get away with this! You will return to my side. You will return to my bed. You will return to me!" Tyki shouted in rage.

He was furious that two people could get the upper hand on him when it took much more than that when in other battles. How could these two teens beat him at his own game even if they were on their own turf? Sure Tyki knew that his own abilities wouldn't work but he had guessed that Allen would have to concentrate to use his and as proven he hadn't used his abilities. It was almost as if he were waiting for something else to happen.

Allen flushed angrily at that ignoring that Kanda appeared to do the same and for the same reasons. "I won't allow you to enter my home! I will protect it with my life and you shall never have me! I will never return to you or become some worthless whore ever again!"

"Ah dear Allen once you no longer have a memory again it won't matter will it . . . you will be ours anyway."

Everything inside of him seemed to freeze in terror and panic. Allen knew that voice anywhere and that meant the time had finally come to face his past tormentor.

The Earl had arrived.

* * *

**Other chapters have been rewritten slightly. One chapter left to write.**

**~MidnightEmber**


	11. The End

**~ The Fourteenth's Memories ~**

**Pairings:** Tyki/Allen (one-sided), Kanda/Allen

**Warning**: violence, gore, slash

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the DGM characters!

**Legend**:

-xxx-xxx-xxx- dream sequence

x-x-x-x-x line break

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The End**

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

Allen knew as soon as he head the Earl's voice what he had to do. However he also realized that he wouldn't be able to do it alone. Looking around he discovered that Kanda was too busy duelling with Tyki to realize that the time had come. Luckily enough Tyki's army was still frozen. There was just one problem he had to deal with now. While using his abilities he wouldn't be able to concentrate on actually duelling the Earl. He needed someone else to aid him in this and no one was around.

"Well what is it going to be dear Allen? Will you return willingly or am I going to have to remove your memory again~" the Earl practically sang as he moved forwards.

Allen raised his sword at the same time the Earl did. The clash that occurred when their swords met was fierce and sent their magic into haywire. The magic surrounding them crackled from the force of meeting the opposing side. It felt as if trying to force magnets together. The force knocked them back ever further than with Tyki.

Allen's eyes narrowed in concentration as he went forward again. This time he feigned left and cut the Earl's arm drawing the first blood. If everything went right perhaps he could weaken the Earl before he used the song and weakened him further before plunging the sword through his chest? If that worked then he wouldn't need the help of anyone else however with the way this duel was lasting he wasn't so sure.

The Earl rushed him again this time cutting Allen across the leg making it harder to move swiftly. Allen had the feeling that the Earl had done this before, attacking in places that he knew would bring down his opponent. It was almost as if the Earl had used these same moves to kill his father. When Allen realized this he made sure that the clash of their swords drove them further away from each other this time. He wasn't about to risk his life before the Earl was even dead.

Panting, he looked around for someone that could help him but Kanda was busy with Tyki. Lavi was nowhere to be seen leading him to believe that he was documenting this entire battle for future generations. Teidoll was keeping an eye on the opposing army and steadying the bow men he was in command of. This wasn't good he needed help and no one was around to do it.

"Brat what do you think you are doing?" a voice from behind him growled.

Startled Allen turned around to see Marian Cross smoking as usual with his gun in the other hand.

"Well brat, what do you think you are doing?"

"I'm duelling against the Earl. What do you think I'm doing?" Allen demanded angrily.

"I think you're wasting your time focusing on the Earl when you should be singing that song that weakens them and allowing someone else to kill the bastard before you end up like your father who tried to everything but obviously failed, you brat."

Allen raised an eyebrow. "I suppose your offering to take him out then?"

Cross just cocked his gun in answer so Allen turned towards the Earl and began to sing.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

The song had the right affect on both Tyki and the Earl. They were both slowing down. Kanda was easily matching Tyki evenly now and didn't have scratch on him unlike Tyki who was bleeding from several wounds that couldn't heal swiftly due to Allen's song. The Earl however looked frozen in place and moved as slowly and sluggishly as a snail. The wounds that Allen had caused had healed but he could hardly move.

Everything was finally going according to plan and he was glad to have Cross here even if he was a bastard.

While Allen focused solely on the song he thought of his friends. Kanda was battling Tyki and he was doing a marvellous job of it. Allen could see that he was putting everything into defeating him. His hair had fallen from his pony tail long ago and was obscuring his vision but he continued on not having the time to pay any attention to his appearance. His focus was completely on defeating Tyki.

Allen couldn't help but wonder why Kanda was willingly going against his old master. Sure he knew that Kanda had once cared for him but that was in the past now wasn't it? Or did Kanda still care for the brat that followed him around the castle?

Then there was Lavi who was standing from a high point to observe the battle. He was recording the battle to make sure that no one would forget this battler, the battle that returned peace to the land. There was no reason for him to actually waste his time doing this since Allen could just have someone else do it when they had won but Lavi was there observing everything that occurred.

It made Allen question whether Lavi wanted to remain in the castle. He'd always been close to Lavi but after years of taking memories and recordings of the world would Lavi want to remain in the one place for the remainder of his life?

Teidoll was holding off the opposing army though they had been slow on the uptake. They had finally begun to attack their forces but where being struck down faster than they could kill by arrows. He knew that Teidoll would remain with him for support. The years were gaining on him and even though he liked remaining out in the wilderness he wouldn't be able to do everything on his own forever. No Allen knew that he had a trusty General in Teidoll.

Of course there was also Cross who was standing behind him as he sang. Many had believed that Marian Cross was a traitor but he knew better. Cross had simply escaped when he'd realized that strategically, his father was losing. His father had attempted to take the Earl on his own but no one could do that so he had lost. Now that Cross was working with Allen they would get the job done.

Allen knew that Cross wouldn't remain at the castle. He was too much of the free spirit. Instead he had a feeling that Cross would pop up on the odd occasion and tell him that he was doing something wrong or that his security lacked if he could enter without being accosted.

They were with him even if they still had problems to sort through. They were with him defending their country from these war lords. Allen couldn't help but smile as he heard the bang of Cross firing his gun.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
ikizuku hai no naka no honoo  
hitotsu futatsu to_

_ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
yume yume_

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
umare ochita kagayaku omae  
ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaeshitemo_

Cheers sprang around them. The Earl had fallen to the ground with a single bullet hole in his head. Then as if time itself was adding the Earl's body began to corrode. It was a horrifying sight but one that everyone wasn't sad to see. They had done it. They had won.

Tyki fell to the ground shocked as the Earl's body disintegrated into dust. Kanda took that moment to behead him with his trusty Mugen. Exactly like the Earl's body the wound caused him to begin to disintegrate as well. Kanda however didn't stay to see the sight he had turned his sights to another person with an angry glare.

The army upon seeing the death of their leader threw down their own weapons. They weren't stupid enough to attack someone when they didn't have a leader. First they had lost their commander, Fourteen and then they had lost their leader, Tyki. They were the only two who would be able to take command and lead them to victory and neither was in a position to do so. Tyki was dead and Allen was fighting for the other side.

Allen simply smiled. He was free. He knew that the song had also affected the other siblings in the other Sectors. Once the Earl was dead it was only a matter of time before they also died since they were all magically linked together. Tyki being the closest was the first now all they had to do was wait for the rest and everything would return to normal throughout the sectors.

Allen turned towards Cross who was looking down at him with something akin to pride in his eyes though he would never admit to it.

"Your father and uncle would be proud that you finally did what they couldn't. Congratulations."

Allen smiled. "You're not staying, are you?"

"Not for all the money in the world." Cross answered turning away and walking off through the crowd of celebrating citizens.

Allen understood why Cross didn't want to remain but he couldn't help but scowl at that thought. Of course Cross wouldn't stay when there were still plenty of women to sleep with and debits to create. At least Allen wouldn't be made to pay them unlike some of Cross' apprentices.

Suddenly he was turned around and brought against a hard chest.

"Baka moyashi don't you ever do something that foolish again! Do you understand?" Kanda shouted over the noise.

Allen couldn't help the blush that spread across his face. Kanda was actually hugging him. When Tyki had hugged him he'd wanted nothing more than to pull away from him but with Kanda it was different. It was warm safe and secure. He only wanted to remain there forever.

"Awe! Yuu loves Allen~ Yuu loves Allen~"

"Shut up bakausagi!" Kanda released Allen so he could begin to chase Lavi around with his sword threateningly.

Allen watched as they ran around and enjoyed the sight. Never had he seen everyone so relaxed. It was very enjoyable but he knew that it wouldn't last forever. A few years down the track something would show up and ruin the quiet that they had achieved with this war but it wouldn't be as grand as this. No when the time eventually came they would be able to deal with it. All he knew was that Kanda and Lavi weren't looking at leaving any time soon and that gave him reason to cheer.

His friends were happy with him in their lives. They would be willing to remain in the Fourteenth Sector with him and he couldn't be happier. Lavi was his friend but he was hoping that Kanda would be something more someone who would stand by his side forever as his equal, as his lover.

Teidoll walked towards him with a gentle smile on his face.

"They are joyful with you in case you doubt them. When we first had to flee the castle all they did was complain that you weren't with them regardless of how much they were told that you couldn't come with us. Then the only thing that motivated them was the possibility that you were still alive. After that they worked none stop on occasion just so they would be prepared for your return. There is no way that they will ever leave your side again, young Prince."

Allen smiled. He knew that just by watching them. They would never leave him and he would never leave them. Never again.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru  
douka konoko ni ai wo  
tsunaida te ni kisu wo_

* * *

And it is done ~MidnightEmber


End file.
